


Separation

by UngarnMoc



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Fryecest - Freeform, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UngarnMoc/pseuds/UngarnMoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Evie went to India with Henry Jacob visits his sister 5 years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separation

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hi again :3 Yes, tried to write an another fanfic here; it was my friend's awesome idea and she talked about it in such a great details, I loved it so much I actually tried to put it into a story form. I tried my best but don't really know how to feel about the final result. Friend loved it. Maybe when I'll have the better, more perfect mood for it, re-write it.

The night was thick, warm and humid as usually. The summer always was unbearably hot – at daylight the temperature easily could go up until it hit the 40 degree. She lives here for years, but the hot summer days still worn her out. And do not mention her poor brother who just arrived a day ago – the hotness just hit him in the face. It is hard to get used to it. 

The older twin was still up - despite she is already changed into her nightgown - and took care about some things at the end of the day, but mostly let her mind wandered away, into the night. The house was quiet, Henry surely was sleeping by now and Jacob as well; the journey and climate change tired him out even if he hated to admit it. She wondered a little; seeing him after five years of separation was a huge treat and she never thought how much she can miss her brother. Or England. Or her independence…. 

A long roar could be heard, came from the jungle around their town. A tiger signaled this is his territory and ready to defend it. Mrs. Green got her luck to see these stripped big cats for real, for a long time she could see only the skin of it, but once she saw the cat itself as well, as she was out in the jungle, riding on an elephant. She was a fearless assassin – she still is? – but she never dared to wander alone in the wilderness here and mostly not by feet. The wildlife in India was more dangerous than in England. There was the tiger for example – the town had to deal with a man eater a month ago. The predator terrorized the people for months, but the hired hunters shot him down at the end. It was a huge male with beautiful pelt, in the best years of his life. For the first sight he did not have any reason to eat man but as the hunters examined him, discovered the tiger had some deformations. Because of that he couldn’t hunt on his usual preys; spotted deers and monkeys and looked after something easier to catch. The hunters skinned him and took away the bones as well. They could sell it neighboring countries on a very high price. 

Evie felt sorry for the animal. She admired these huge cats and loved to watch them – if she was lucky enough to spot one of them. Already planned to take Jacob out for a ride in the jungle, show him this exciting and exotic wilderness and maybe a tiger will show up as well. And riding on an elephant is so different from riding on a horse. Oh she will enjoy, seeing his struggle or maybe even fear from the huge animals. 

She slowly stood up from the desk she was sitting at until now, turned around to walk to the bedroom she shared with her husband. Silently took the stairs which was leading to the first floor and a short corridor. As she kept on her way, Evie walked next to Jacob’s room. The soft light what came from the room made her curious. Wasn’t he asleep? Gently knocked on the door and after a soft ‘Come in’ opened it and stepped in. 

Her brother just sat up in his bed at her arrival and he was obviously distressed. The fact he barely wore any clothes – only his pants were on – showed how badly he handled the weather here. Evie smiled at him gently and sat next to him on the bed. 

“Everything is all right?” asked on a slightly concerned voice. 

He gave her a smile and sighed. “Yeah… Just this damn hotness… How could you use to it?” 

“Well, I have years of experience now.” Answered, but her smile faded and a sad glint appeared in her eyes, but hid it in the next moment – Jacob came to see her, how she lived here, they did not meet for 5 years; she did not want to ruin their days together with her complaining, so strengthened herself and put a fake smile on. But they were twins and years’ separation did not change the fact Jacob was the only one who truly knew her.

Truth to be told – this life was not for her. Simply just not. She believed it will work for her, strongly believed and tried so hard. But being dragged away from her home, from her freedom, from _him…_ From everything she ever loved… It does not work out well. 

Henry tried. He wanted to make it work so much, he was patient with her, showed his country’s beauties to her, tried to bond with her, but he failed. As the time passed slowly, Evie realized this was a mistake – saying yes to a proposal just because he was kind and showed some interest in her and she was surrounded by a pink cloud? The Brit realized they barely knew each other and as they spent more and more time together she saw they will never fit together. Yes, he was sweet, kind, gentle – but she needed more. Needed the sparkle, needed someone who was equal with her, who were at her side on the field as well. Henry was not that type. 

He tried to love her on a sweet way – even their first night together was as gentle as it could be. But she waited for something more. As he entered into her it did not hurt, but she barely felt anything at all. Just laid there like a piece of wood and wondered about when it will be over. When he was finally finished and rolled off of her, pulled her close, between his arms in a hug and asked her if she was okay and how she felt, Evie put on a smile, looked into his eyes and lied to him. Soon enough she learned how she can fake her pleasure, what kind of sounds she needed to make to make him content, how she should act to stop the worried questions. But Henry wasn’t stupid, he knew something is wrong but it was easier to believe her lies than facing the fact; their marriage is hopeless. She never suggested sleeping together, it was always him who started things and these occasions became rarer and rarer and eventually they stopped doing it altogether. And Evie was relieved about that. 

Of course, Henry wanted a family with her, but Evie not, not with him. Knew her husband loved plants and had several books about them. All she had to do to read them and learn from them – soon she knew which plant caused death, helped to heal and prevent any unwanted pregnancy. She always loved tea anyway... 

For first Henry did not understand why she cannot be pregnant, but she said some calming words about they shouldn’t force it and the child will come when they were ready for it and the bonus; she was happy with him with or without a child. That worked and slowly he accepted they probably won’t have any children at all. Just let her win and believed another lie of hers. 

But she cannot share these with her brother. She did not want to throw all of it at him right after his arrival. Evie just wanted him to be happy, wanted them to be happy. Forget the problems just a little while. But it was Jacob Frye she looked at and knew he won’t leave the topic alone. He already moved closer, touched her arm which was free from her night gown, his soft, warm hazel eyes pleaded her to share her secrets. 

“Please…” His voice was soft, calm and so rich even if he just spoke one word only. How she could endure without him for so long? Shook her head on a denying way, his palm was flat against her skin, fingers circled around her bone as he gently grabbed her. “Evie.” Breathed out, pleaded, begged and she just broke. Her inside cracked open and words started to forming and flowing out of her. She confessed not just to him but herself as well, told everything, vocalized every problem she faced with, she endured, the long, sleepless nights when all she could feel the unwanted soreness between her thighs with liquified traces of Henry and she just hated it, hated herself for it. She was never this helpless before. And she was the one who did this with her own being. 

Her voice cracked as she kept talking, but her emotions stormed inside her, her eyes glistened with tears in them. Felt how two strong, bare, warm arms circled around her delicate frame pulling her closer against the wide, muscular chest, his scent embraced her and the older twin inhaled it deeply. Oh, how much she missed him! Her brother, her twin, her other half… Why she did not see before how crazy this idea was? 

Calmness overflowed her slowly as she gave out everything to him about her marriage, her hopeless life, how she threw herself into her assassin work to keep herself sane and how used she felt after Henry demanded her body in bed and why they do not have any children so far. Jacob did not speak a word just listened to her and calmingly caressed her skin at the base of her neck, followed the line of her spine. She reciprocated the kind gesture as she – now silently – played with his hair at the back of his head. She felt _complete_ , it felt right, it felt like the peace she missed. He was here with her and that is the only thing that mattered. 

A soft kiss landed on her freckled left shoulder and two others followed it; she shuddered a little. 

“Everything will be fine, you see.” Jacob murmured and kissed into her neck this time. His sister only hummed as a response, pushed herself a little away from him and placed a kiss onto his forehead. Her lips lingered a little longer on the warm skin of his and when she broke it, touched her forehead to his. They stayed like this for long minutes, neither of them talked or made any noise, just enjoyed the other’s closeness that they missed for so long. Finally, Jacob pushed her away, placed his hands onto her cheeks, caressed the soft skin with his thumb, looked into the troubled, deep blue eyes. Never saw so much desperate in them before. This marriage, this life is slowly killing her, crushing her inner core and Jacob did not know how much more she could endure. How can he save his sister?

Those eyes, those deep, blue, crystal clear eyes… They were the perfect mirrors of her intelligence, her personality, he could read from them so easily, it was always being like this. They were blue magnets now, never released his hazel pair. They belonged to each other, she was a part of him and he was a part of her, they were _one._ How could he live without her? 

The answer was an easy one. 

He couldn’t. 

Forgot everything he was worried about as he leaned closer to her, a breath away from the tempting, full lips. Lightly touched them, feathery brushed them over with his, teased her, tested her, breathed his hot sigh onto them. Evie did not push him away or hit him, yelled at him, but _moaned._

A beat of silence. They really wanted to do this? Step on a road that leaded nowhere, but darkness, shame, gave no understanding for them? Was he willingly doom himself with a dark secret like this? Damned both of them? Stared at his sister, knowing well she was thinking about the very same, but Evie always was the fearless leader type.

Their lips were pressing together as they merged in a shy kiss, lips on lips only. Yes, it was wrong. Yes, it was something forbidden. _But it felt so good._ How can be something wrong when it feels good?

His sister must have thought the same, because she became a little hungrier, gently bit into his lower lip, caused a deep moan from him this time and as his lips parted she grabbed the opportunity to deepen the kiss and make it a more passionately one – and Jacob didn’t mind, but more likely kissed her back like he was never wanted her to go away again. It was like breathing after such a long time without fresh air. A hand of his tangled in her long, free hair, fingers sank between the brown locks and pulled them slightly, earned a playfully bite with that again. Chuckled about it and his other hand already touched her waist, grabbed her nightgown and tried to pull it up, but a strong push make his back contacted with the mattress and he looked at Evie a little surprised; watching his sister straddling him and then grabbing her own clothing material’s sides and slowly pulling it up, freeing her perfect body from its grasp and revealing herself to him… well that was a view he never really expected to see. Not like he wanted to complain.

As she bent down to him for some more kisses, his hands were on her right away, touched her, caressed her perfect, milky and soft skin. Her hair tickled his neck and face, the sweet kisses left his lips behind and tasted his neck, slowly travelling lower. They were always close before, he thought as his hand fisted again in her hair. But not _this_ close. 

Inhaled the air sharply, when felt Evie was biting into the sensitive skin of his neck, his grabbing tightened and pulled her a slightly away.

“Evie…” Whispered her name hoarsely, slightly panting from the hot air and the rising arousal in his body. He tried to... what? Stop her? That would be reasonable. But did he _want_ to stop her? They were siblings, twins… their separation did this with them?

She looked at him, right into his eyes with her piercing blue orbs. Maybe Jacob was a little confused but Evie in the other hand, never felt more alive for years. Her life was always complicated, but better with her brother around. Now, her days were well organized but empty. And she never wanted to feel emptiness ever again.

No answer came from her, just kissed him again, slowly this time, with full of emotions, love, desperate, passion, want… She knew what is she doing and wanted to do it. It was time for Jacob to gave up all the protesting – not like she really considered his actions being serious. Jacob wasn’t a thinker, a planner, always acted before he was thinking about a single idea at all; why he would be worried about that now?

Didn't protest when his only clothing landed on the floor as she almost hastily pulled it down and threw it away. Nor when he grabbed her waist and pulled her into his lap, pressed her wetness against his hardness and slowly found his way inside her. Hissed when he was finally fully in, her muscles tightened around him almost painfully, but her wetness and warmness was so sweet, it was sinfully good to feel her around him like this. She rode him slowly for first, with small moves until her muscles relaxed more and more and she became wilder and louder as well. Her brother tried to make her silent with kisses or they have to face Henry, a very angry Henry, who probably will run into his room and will see how Jacob fucks the Indian’s wife and his own sister in the same moment. That could cause some problems…

But right now not Henry was the one who was in his mind. And not he was the one who was in his mind for the rest of the night. 

He just adored her on every way he could and Evie hardly believed how different this was from what she experienced so far. Until this moment she was a just there in body, but not in mind, felt nothing at all, but shame and disgust. Now she felt something entirely else, something incredibly good. His voice right next to her ear, loving touches, gentle kisses just made her craving for more and more, breathed his name over and over again. It seemed they’ll have never enough of each other. 

* * *

As the morning came, they both lied in each other’s arms, sleeplessly, exhausted but happy. They weren’t perfect. They weren’t _good._ They always did what they had to, killed for the freedom London deserved and killed for each other as well. Was this situation any different? They needed each other, they were twins, family and maybe a little more. Something that no-one can understood and no-one will. The others will see it as the dirtiest, most shameful thing that ever happened, but for them it was the purest thing they could ever create. And they will protect it.


End file.
